Confused Hearts
by Unexistent
Summary: Re-edited. My old first fanfic. Sasuke and Sakura. Lemons in later chapters. Sakura says shes gotten over Sasuke, but is that really true? and what about Sasuke? is he going back on his word, will Sakura change Sasuke's life goals? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Preview?

Hello there Unexistant here, no longer RFL….I've decided to remake this story I know it'll be a little different. Definitely longer…extremely longer…at least I hope xD Please review. Tell me what you like and don't like about the remade story.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

She continued to stare in horror at her once beloved. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, his gorgeous pale face, with ebony locks and eyes to match.

'I...I don't love him,' she thought frantically, trying to push her horrible memories back into the vault she had shut them into.

"Wh-why are you here?" she stammered, "What are you doing here?" she said with more force than before.

All he simply could reply is, "Hm."

'Damn him!' she furiously thought, ' "Hm"! That one word reply! I don't even think it is a reply!' She sighed in frustration.

"I can't take it anymore,"

"That makes two of us Sakura," he said in a velvety smooth voice.

She couldn't believe this. It felt like a wonderful dream just to be able to see his face but to hear her name come from his soft lips was...

He looked deeply into her emerald green eyes then he took his hand and brushed his fingertips gently down her cheek.

He came closer until their lips were centimeters apart. She stared deeply into his coal eyes in shock as he took her lips in a kiss that was soft but filled with so much emotion, she felt overwhelmed.

(I'm going to leave this here as it was. I only edited a few mistakes, other than that. I'm going to leave this as a 'preview' but I'm going to change the other chapters.)


	2. Chapter 2 Late Already?

Hey Unexistant here, this is the first entirely redone chapter of confused hearts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Info:

Bold - inner sakura or A/N

' -' - thoughts

"-" - speaking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day in the peaceful village of Konoha, Tsunade had called up Naruto and Sakura to her office.

Naruto came in through the door to see that Sakura was already there. "Humph. You beat me here Sakura-chan!" She faked a small smile and stuck her tongue out childishly.

Tsunade glanced over at her student. 'I wish she really was as happy as she's pretending.' Tsunade cleared her throat and resumed her news. "I called you both here for an important mission."

"What is it Granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto impatiently.

Tsunade threw a glare at Naruto as she passed the scroll swiftly to Sakura and she caught it. "This is the rundown of the mission," Tsunade said tiredly. "You both will be scouting out a rumored hidden Akatsuki base," she finished sternly.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm. "I've been dying to try out this new move –"

"No fighting, idiot!" shouted Sakura.

"You're just scouting out the base!" Tsunade annoyingly informed.

"Are we going alone?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No, you'll be accompanied by Kakashi; this mission is a little too risky to send you all by yourselves. The hideout should be close to Suna. The scroll should have the coordinates," she took a deep breath before continuing; "You'll both be heading out tomorrow at about 6:30 in the morning, sharp. Kakashi has already been informed of the details." She looked at both her students to make sure that they understood.

"Dismissed", ordered Tsunade.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

'Ugh, just a few more minutes mom!' whined Sakura.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

'I'm sick and tired of that stupid clock!' She smashed the clock to a million pieces with her chakra enhanced hand.

Then she remembered, "Oh, crap! The mission! No, I have to pack!" she jumped off her bed and grabbed a red sleeveless shirt, some black shorts and khaki shirt **(A/N: Shippuden outfit basically)**. She took a quick 10 minute shower. She grabbed her bag that had an extra set of clothes and some weapons.

'I'm late! I'm late!' thought Sakura as she ran to the gates of Konoha.

She ran too quickly and stumbled a few times. 'I can't believe that I was stupid enough to OVERSLEEP!'

**'Well, that's your fault.'**

'Shut up inner. I'm not in the mood.'

**'Well then! After all we've been through together!'**

'Whatever.'

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Why are you late?" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto. I overslept," Sakura said sheepishly.

"Well, since we're all accounted for, let's head out!" Kakashi interrupted.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

Sakura smiled, hoping to hide her facade to make sure they didn't see her emotions of hurt and betrayal all flooding back to her. She always kept telling herself that she got over the fact that Sasuke left and wasn't ever coming back, but sometimes the old wounds stung.

She had this heavy feeling in her chest every time she'd venture outside the gates of Konoha. Her thoughts wandered as time slowly carried on.

They've probably been traveling for hours now. It was pretty logical that they were getting to Suna in three days. If they sped up they'd probably make it in two days. They kept on going until sundown was approaching and they decided to camp out.

"We'll stop here," said Kakashi in a distracted tone.

'He just never stops reading that book!' Sakura thought.

**'Haven't you ever wondered what was in it?'**

'What's there to wonder about? It's a book for pervs!'

"Sakura!", called Naruto.

She came back from her trance and looked around. She spotted Naruto attempting to set up a fire, to which he unfortunately gave up on and used a fire jutsu instead.** (AN: sounds nothing like Naruto right?)** 'Camp is already set up. I guess that means I don't have to mess with that stupid tent,' she mused. It seems that while she was spacing out Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had already set up the tents.

'Hm, things are quiet.'

**'The quieter the better.'**

'Right.'

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I'll go get some firewood!" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded back approvingly, still not looking up from his book.

'Jeez, that lazy sensei!'

'It's really dark in these woods. I never thought we'd have to go on a ... Uchiha related mission after all this time.'

**'Humph, yeah four months.'**

'Doesn't seem that long, wait a minute! Your keeping tabs!'

'**Well, technically, ****you're**** keeping tabs'**

'I hate you.'

She took a few steps forward grabbing what few fire wood she could. Then she felt it, an amorous presence lurking behind her in the trees. She couldn't feel the chakra presence so she thought that it was her imagination. She stopped in front of a beautiful lake, one that sparkled from the large, full moon's light. It was so breath-taking she stared at it with her mouth agape.

"What a beautiful lake!" she thought out loud.

"Hn, I guess," a voice all too familiar to her came out of the tree behind her. Her green orbs widened in shock at that she dropped the few logs of firewood she carried with her, as she recognized the velvet voice to the owner who it could only belong to.

(Dun, dun DUN! I kind of wanna leave it here but I know it'll be a bad move on my part because I said that I would start making the chapters longer, but I guess I'll just add a few more details here and there and give it to you guys like this ): don't hate me. I love you guys for taking your time in reading my fanfic.)


	3. Chapter 3 Oh no, Dilema?

Hey guys, so yes. This is another edited chapter. O: hope you guys like my story. I'll make the new chapters that aren't edited but new, Uhm soon. I had before planned to make a one-shot lime or lemon, and well I have already made it :o yay~ (imaginary applause) x: It's called Ex's and Oh's I really hope you guys will take time to read it. Please?

Sasuke: O.o u making a lemon *barfs in mouth*

UE: Hey! There is nothing wrong with me making a lemon, gosh!

Sakura: oooh, me and sasuke

Sasuke: *grunts and glares at UE* what...have...you...done!

UE: (laughs) it's not like the world is over as we know it.

Sasuke: Maybe for you!

UE: *sigh* someone just do the disclaimer please!

Sasuke: *grunts*Unexistant does not own Naruto if she did hell would freeze over.

Sakura: *drool* ahem...so when are you doing that lemon?

UE: ummmm…I've already made it awhile ago.

Sasuke: AUGGGHHH

UE: anyways, sorry for the delay but here it is enjoy! I promise this one is a whole lot longer. O_O I might be a total liar. Be happy and dammit I want more reviews please! Just tell me what I can do to make it better I'm open for any ideas. ^^

She stiffened as she felt the effect that his awful voice had on her. Oh, how she loathed him for his betrayal.

'What is he doing here?'

As she felt the anger coursing through her veins, she failed to notice him swiftly jump off the tree.

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't understand it. Why she had this hold on me. I'm not even supposed to be here! How could I ditch my team for..._**her? **_I still have no idea as to why I came. I couldn't understand even a little bit of what I was even thinking!

_Flashback_

_He felt this strange shock. Sasuke grunted. His teammates and he were just going to stay at a nearby hotel waiting for Karin to get anymore trails of his brother Itachi Uchiha. He and Suigetsu were paying for separate rooms. Then Karin burst in with Juugo following behind._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she screeched._

_Suigetsu flinched at the annoying screeching in his ear._

_"Sasuke-kun! You don't have to get four rooms. We could share one," she stated in a sultry voice. _

_He mentally groaned he hated when she tried to flirt or seduce him. It was annoying and pointless. He never will or has feelings for her. He was only using her to track his brother, which was the only reason that he stood up with her stupid rantings. _

_He sighed mentally; he still couldn't help that odd shock that went through his body. He wanted to so badly run out of here and go to the woods. What the hell was wrong with him? The woods, why the woods? _

_'Why? I don't understand!' he thought. He couldn't suppress the feeling and, ignoring Karin's idiotic ranting; he told the lady that they'd only need three rooms. Karin officially had a nosebleed and squealing in excitement, obviously misinterpreting his decision. _

_He told Juugo, "I'm not staying at this hotel. You guys stay here; I'll be back in about four days."_

"_Where are you going?" asked Suigetsu. _

_He stopped in his tracks and said, "I don't know but you're order is to stay here until then." He honestly was telling the truth. He had no idea where he was going and just let his natural instincts guide him to what his body desired for, longed for._

_End Flashback._

I gazed at her, observing her from head-to-toe. She had obviously matured a lot, her pink hair a little bit longer than shoulder length, her curves in all the right places, her face pale and unblemished, her skin seemed soft and she was still shorter than me. I couldn't believe the rumors about how strong and powerful she had gotten. She looked fragile and breakable to me.

How could she have the hokage's power? She looked scared, so very very scared. I couldn't help but feel this need to go to her and cradle her in my arms. I felt the aching need to tell her how much I missed her. The...the need to tell her all of my problems hoping she'd understand and love me even with all my flaws. I want her to love and accept me for who I am and not just for my looks but my ice cold heart.

Wait. What was I saying, I-I didn't like…her. She was making me confused. This was exactly why I've been avoiding her, why I left. If I stayed there any longer, she would've slowly made me lose my concentration, my goal.

**Sakura's POV**

Why, I shivered a little seeing him observe me with his dark obsidian eyes. I couldn't help but notice his eyes held an emotion I'd never seen before. That actually held want? Or was it love?

'Yeah right, an Uchiha loving!' I thought sarcastically, I couldn't tell at all. He seems so different to me. He was out of character. His face was pale, his eyes dark, and him, he was tall and slim. I would've squealed if I was my old self, to see him there in front of me. I would've run and hugged him asking if he was back. I wouldn't do that anymore. I've changed and I wasn't going back. My heart would only get hurt again.

'Uggh, this is exactly why I didn't want to see him!' He was too painful to stand! I averted his gaze and started to walk away. When, suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Don't touch me," I spat in a disgusted tone. I pulled my hand away just to have it unmoved. "I said let go, Uchiha!" I said it in a firmer tone. He looked a little shocked at my words and held my wrist tighter.

He looked at me and said, "Do not call me that."

"Humph," I worded. "Is that a threat, U-chi-ha," I broke up his sure name in syllables just to annoy him but the next thing that happened was the most shocking thing I'd ever experienced in my entire life.

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't believe her. She tried to walk away from me. She was ignoring me! Something in my body triggered me to grab her wrist. Something in me didn't want her to leave. She looked at me angrily and told me not to touch her. I felt a bit hurt but ignored the comment. She saw that I didn't let go and told me to let her go, calling me by my last name. That's all I needed to trigger my anger. I warned her, by telling her to not call me that. I couldn't stand it! What right did she have to talk to me that way? Then, she deliberately said my last name in syllables.

My body reacted so quickly I didn't get to stop myself from crushing my lips onto hers. I felt my body pushing her against the tree. My lips burned with a passion with the contact. I grabbed her waist with one hand and took the other to lie against the tree. It felt as if the kiss lasted forever. I could feel her resisting me, but then I felt her slowly give in and melt to my touch. My lips molded with hers. I couldn't stop it. It was controlling me. My heart thudded so quickly with every small movement. She took her hand and took a hold of my hair. I felt so intoxicated with her scent.

The kiss became deeper. My body felt so numb to my mind. My heart took control of everything. I asked for entrance by gently caressing her lower lip. She was hesitant but gave in. her mouth opened for me. My tongue dove in her cavern. I felt a bit happy that she would trust me even a little. My heart lighted a bit and I kissed her hotly and passionately.

I smiled when I heard her moan. She blushed; I could feel it from the way our faces touched. Unfortunately good times don't last, when we had to take in something as useless as air. We both broke the kiss together.

**Sakura POV**

I couldn't help myself. I felt so ashamed to have given in to his touch. I promised myself I would never love him again. That all of my feelings for him would be left behind in the past with my old self. I felt so vulnerable. To have him even kiss me! It was unlike him! Crazy in fact to think that he would actually have held any feelings at all.

What am I thinking? There was no feeling! Just pure lust! I couldn't let anything else happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I have to leave now before I lose myself into something I left behind a long time ago.

I tried to push him away so that I could walk away so that I could walk away from this chaos. He wouldn't budge. "Let me leave Sasuke. I-I-I don't want this," I said, "That was just hormones," I lied, that kiss meant everything to me but I couldn't let him know that. I would be showing my weakness to him.

What he said next caught me off guard. "Sakura, tell me the truth, did that kiss really mean nothing to you?" He said it with hurt clearly in his voice.

"Yes," I lied. Then he looked at me with is gorgeous onyx eyes.

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't understand her words. How could this kiss mean nothing to her? Did she not feel the same passion in her heart as I did? I was in complete disbelief. I let my voice betray me. I didn't want her to know, that I. My heart wanted to cry. My heart after becoming so cold and finally warming up to just be found crushed? I ached to tell her how I felt. My mind rejected it. My mind told me better. This was no time for love. It was time to kill my brother. Everything would fall into place as time came. The only problem was that my heart keeps thinking otherwise. I couldn't stop this control it had on my body. When suddenly all the feelings started to pour out.

**Sakura POV**

His eyes held so much emotion, so many secrets. I wanted to kiss him again, but I know he'd probably leave at this very moment. He could never care enough to stay. He looked at me and grabbed my waist. I squeaked when I felt his arm. He looked in amusement and then laid his head in the crook of my shoulder. His lips were so close to my ear. I could feel his breath. The things he was whispering in my ear made my heart pound rapidly in my chest.

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't suppress the raw emotion and actual love I was feeling for her. The words somehow magically came out of my mouth and into her ear.

I couldn't stop myself.

"Sakura, I need you," I said to her ear. "I want you to be mine and mine only." I was talking while nuzzling into her ear, "I want you to love me, and I want you to not call me Uchiha but Sasuke-kun."

"I want you to know how I feel."

"I love everything about you," I whispered, "You are my everything. I want you to love me back and feel the same way I do."

**A/N:** Hahahahaha boy more cliffy's. I don't know why I just like those Sasuke is so OOC I hope you guys can bare with that. Hm, I had hoped it'd be longer, but I think I'm going to keep it like this. The new chapters will be longer. At least I hope. (Nervous laughter)

Sasuke: yeah I sound like some corny poem

Sakura: I thought it was kind of romantic! *squeal*

UE: well I'm glad at least someone's happy with my story. Oh thanks for those that have reviewed so far I really appreciate it if I haven't mentioned it this is my first fanfic hah XP I'm so an amateur.

Sasuke: figures why it sucks

Sakura: man, you're awfully cold.

UE: yea but I can make him do anything bwhahaha watch "Sasuke started to talk to himself saying he was a chicken boy"

Sasuke: I'm a chicken boy! *twitch*

Sakura: *whispers in UE's ear*

UE: *sigh* *twitch* "Sakura and Sasuke run off together while kissing and go to Vegas to get married.

Sasuke: NOOOOO!

Sakura: *squeal of joy*

UE: *deletes* just kidding hahaha well don't forget to leave a review


	4. Chapter 4 GoodBye?

Hey Unexistant here, I'm making this chapter from scratch so bear with me. Please review! I get hits but dropping a review here and there wouldn't be so bad right? I need to know I'm actually writing these stories for a reason D:

Sasuke: They just know you're a crappy author.

Sakura: Stop! That's not fair! I bet you can't write much either Sasuke!

Sasuke: maybe.

Sakura: Well Unexistant does not own Naruto.

U E: thanks Sakura, well on with the story! Oh! And MAJOR WARNING: lol jk no lemon :P sorry not yet, wait, I just mean Sasuke must be like seriously OOC.

**Sakura Pov**

I hadn't expected this. His words they made me feel, I didn't want to be hurt again. I just couldn't. What if he was lying, what if it's all just to, and I really have no idea with what intentions he'd have by saying these things. These words I've only dreamed about when I was a genin. I was scared, I didn't want to believe him, maybe lust was just clouding his words, and he probably hadn't realized what he was saying. I wish it were true, that all of this wasn't an illusion and that he'd actually put me before his revenge.

I let the tears gather in my eyes, I couldn't stop them, I tried to swallow them but there was a large lump in my throat. I could feel the wet tears slowly trail down my face. I clutched onto the front of his shirt, how could he do this to me? I needed to leave; I wasn't going to do this again! I was changing, my heart was just repairing itself. He still had his face in the crook of my neck, I tried to leave his embrace, but he wouldn't budge, the next words he spoke to me surprised me.

**Sasuke Pov**

I knew she was having a hard time with this, I could feel her hands tightly grasp the front of my shirt, I knew this was a big mistake, I knew that if I kept letting my heart dictate my actions that this would only end badly. I could feel her try to escape my hold on her, I don't know why but my body wouldn't let her leave. Somehow I had I feeling I wouldn't get out of this, no matter how much I tried to let go, I knew that if I left her here and now, everything would be fine. I'd go and make sure that my goals would be accomplished.

I wanted to make sure I could rid Itachi Uchiha of this world. I needed to know, I couldn't live like this, I was drowning, why couldn't I move! This was enough, I've had enough. I couldn't let this happen; I didn't want to stay here! I wasn't going to let her keep me here trapped. I, I was getting more and more confused. My breathing was becoming shallower. I think I need just one last thing from her.

I wouldn't ask anymore I wouldn't come back this time…for sure. I was going to leave and kill my brother, no matter how badly I needed her, no matter how much I wanted to steal her away from here and keep her forever. I needed to let go, she deserved better. She needed to love someone who wouldn't let her down, someone, someone not like me. I clutched the back of her shirt tightly.

**Sakura Pov**

I knew it, this was it, I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks wetter and fatter than before. I tried to stifle my sobs. He was going to say it; he was going to leave me here and now. I could feel the soft prickle of his hair on my cheek as he gently arose from my shoulder and looked at me. He looked at me! I didn't want him to see my pathetic face. Please look away, just look away! Please. He came closer and wiped my tears away gently, his touch was soft. It angered me, why?

Why was he acting this way? Being so different then how he usually was. It was making me cry harder. He gently brought his face closer until our noses touched. He slowly came closer, and kissed my tears away. I smile bitterly. He slowly trailed his lips to the corner of my mouth.

I didn't want this; he couldn't possibly leave me like this! Could he? I've tried so hard! I couldn't no! Please don't do this; I don't want to have to leave with your touch like this.

"I'll never forget you," he whispered against my lips.

I sobbed into his mouth as he kissed me with pure emotional bliss, and this time I didn't resist even a little. I loosened my hold on his shirt and weaved my fingers through his soft hair. I kissed deeper; I tried to dispel any feelings I've ever had for him into that one sole kiss. I poured all of my heart into this one, special kiss. I felt his arms hold me tighter. I felt this kiss last an eternity. We slowly pulled away; I tried to swallow as much air as I could. I felt light headed and knew that this was it.

**Sasuke Pov**

I knew it was my time to leave, but yet again I hesitated even after that kiss, no, I couldn't even describe it with such a useless word compared to what just happened. I slowly trailed my hands from around her lower back up to her shoulders and embraced her one last time. I gently caressed her neck, and she stopped me. I could hear her soft voice.

"Please don't, I want to be awake when you leave this time."

I could feel the tightening of my chest, it was killing me, even though I knew there was no other choice, this just had to be it. I had to leave now, or I'd never go back, and I knew I couldn't live with Itachi being alive. I needed to make sure I didn't lose sight of my goal, even if it meant having to forget about the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I knew this was goodbye, I promised I wouldn't knock her out, so I wouldn't, but leaving this way, was so much harder. When I could see the look in her eyes as I released her from the hold I had around her. I softly brushed her hair out of her face and turned around. I started to walk away, painfully slow for that matter; I wish my body would move faster. I didn't want to have to endure this. I felt her clutch onto my shirt from behind.

"Sakura, if you don't wish for me to-

"I know Sasuke, I know, I don't want you to knock me unconscious, I'm sorry," she sobbed into my shirt as she softly let go.

I sighed inwardly, I was hoping, but I knew I had to leave, I had to let go, set her free, she needed to find happiness and I was the only one who was preventing her from having it.

I picked up my pace and fled to the direction of the motel that my team was staying in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I'm sorry guys, that was a thousand words and something and it still probably wasn't long enough D: but don't worry I'm going to try harder next chapter. Leave some reviews please? I worked really hard on this one especially since this is one of the new chapters.

Sasuke: why the hell do you write this stuff?

Sakura: because! She knows that we secretly belong together and that you've always loved me (:

UE: I don't know Sasuke, I don't know. And Sakura. That's not it. I honestly hate Sasuke, he angers me. I really really hate you, so here in the world of fan fiction I can actually do whatever I please with his character. I actually plan on making him pretty in character soon in one of my new stories to come! Oh! And you're a total jackass in my story One Summer Gone Wrong ;)

Sasuke: but, that's a Sai Sakura fic.

Sakura: oooh, Sai is really, really sexy.

UE: I agree, oh and I needed a bad guy and well you're a pissy character. Why not?

Sasuke: What does he have that I don't?

Sakura: a sexy mid drift that he does NOT bother to hide ;)

UE: XD all right this is getting long REVIEW PLEASE!

Sasuke: yeah, and be sure to check out her other stories too if you have time.

Sasuke: O_O why'd you make me say that?

UE: advertisements…what're you going to do?


End file.
